ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Winston Zeddemore/Animated
Winston Zeddemore was the fourth Ghostbuster hired due to heavy case loads. He usually wore a cyan uniform with red trim. However, due to low color pallets he sometimes wore green or blue uniform in the comics and promotion items. History Primary Canon History The Real Ghostbusters When he was a child, Winston learned how to pick locks from his father Edward Zeddemore. Winston's father owned an old truck that he always used to get locked out of. He fixed the problem by making his own door opener.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Brooklyn Triangle" (1988) (DVD ts. 11:57-11:58). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I learned this from you when I was a kid."Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Brooklyn Triangle" (1988) (DVD ts. 11:59-12:02). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Remember that old truck you always used to get locked out of so you rigged your door opener?" Winston worked in construction at one pointWinston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Ghostbusters in Paris" (1986) (DVD ts. 10:00-10:02). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I'll do it. I used to be a construction worker.", which could have been with his dad; which would later explain his knowledge of his dad's friends and such. While investigating a disturbance at a construction site, Winston learned his father was the Foreman at that time. Winston came to help his father, and to reason with him, but Ed didn't believe in ghosts and looked at his Ghostbusting as some sort of video game. His father immediately told him he doesn't believe in the supernatural and doesn't approve of Winston being a Ghostbuster. While looking around the construction site, they are pulled into the Land of Lost Objects, and Winston gets him out (with the help of the other Ghostbusters, too). After this incident, he has earned his father's approval of being a Ghostbuster. He applied to take part in the International Space Project and fulfill a life long dream of going up into outer space.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Spacebusters" (1990) (DVD ts. 04:30-04:33). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I've been accepted to the International Space Project." His official title was a "civilian expert in supernatural phenomena" and he would spend 10 days on the station conducting ectoplasm experiments in zero gravity.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Spacebusters" (1990) (DVD ts. 04:40-04:43). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I'll be a civilian expert in supernatural phenomena."Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Spacebusters" (1990) (DVD ts. 04:50-04:54). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "And spend 10 days in an orbiting space station conducting ectoplasm experiments in zero G!" However, the station was soon boarded by a Vampiric Alien Ghost. The other Ghostbusters and Slimer joined Winston on the station, after a live feed was lost on the news. Peter, Winston, and Slimer trapped the ghost and restored its victims to normal. Winston displays abilities to use any new piece of equipment instantly and the fact that more often than not he's the usual pilot for Ecto-2. He also seemed to love working on the Ecto-1 and then entering it into car shows. A young Roland Jackson was impressed by the car and some equipment Winston brought along. Winston is fond of basketball, crime and mystery novels, game shows, and police dramas. He can figure out the game show's answers and identify the guilty parties before his colleagues. Extreme Ghostbusters In November 1997, the original Ghostbusters come back to celebrate Egon's birthday. Winston had been traveling around the country as a licensed pilot after leaving the team.Winston Zeddemore (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 04:16-04:19). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Winston says: "I've been traveling, now that I got my pilot's license." Winston promised he was going to spend his Thanksgiving and the holidays with his sister, who lives in a southern state, but the arrival of S.I.D.N.E.E. disrupted his plans.Winston Zeddemore (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 02:51-02:54). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Winston says: "Love to, Janine but I promised my sister I'd make it down for the holidays." Winston uniform in the two-parter was a modified version of his original light blue coveralls, without the original red collar and trim. His common sense approach was still present. Interestingly, the new recruit Roland Jackson resembles Winston in some ways. Secondary Canon History IDW Comics Winston Zeddemore enlisted with the United States Air Force and in college, he attained a liberal arts degree and master mechanic certification.erikburnham Tweet 2/27/18 During the Proteus incident, the Ghostbusters were accidentally teleported to a parallel dimension instead of Proteus' chosen nexus when a grateful civilian named Claudia cast a ward of protection on them. Unaware of what happened at first, they thought they were back at the Firehouse and walked in. They were surprised when the second floor looked totally different and Slimer was imprisoned. Ray released him just as Egon realized something was wrong. They scrambled, wrangled Slimer, and Winston trapped him. Winston wondered what was going on. They soon met their counterparts, Peter Venkman, Egon Spengler, Ray Stantz, and Egon Spengler, and compared notes. Winston didn't like the idea that the universe was 'multiple choice.' Winston stayed behind and volunteered to submit biometric data in order to secure a way back home. He warmed up to the idea of figuring out which god attacked them rather than the usual plan of flying by the seat of their pants. The Ghostbusters battled Proteus and managed to briefly wrangle him but were knocked down after he showed them eight futures at once. Proteus zapped the ones he wanted to his Limbo. Janine and Slimer found them in the Erie. The Ghostbusters were rescued and Proteus was defeated. Winston helped trap all of Connla's Army on Liberty Island in the prime dimension weeks away from Halloween. Egon Spengler, of the prime dimension, asked the Real Ghostbusters for their help in retrieving ghosts that escaped from the Containment Unit and escaped into the multiverse. All of the teams involved in the operation gathered in the Warehouse. A field team consisting of Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddemore, Alan Crendall of Dimension 50-S, Abby Yates of Dimension 80-C, Eduardo Rivera of Dimension 68-E, and Winston Zeddemore of Dimension 68-R arrived outside the gates of Helsingor Brewery in Dimension 75-B. Winston misinterpreted Eduardo's excitement and asked if he was happy the escaped ghosts were strong ones. Eduardo explained he always wanted to see a brewery up close. Eduardo remembered his father thought home brewing and ghostbusting were stupid. Winston dryly remarked both were like two peas in a pod. The prime Winston chimed in about what they said about that in the Marine Corps. To his shock, Winston 68-R stated he was in the Air Force. Alan charged but a gust blew the gates open and him backwards. Prime Winston joked not even fly boys from the Air Force would go in running like that. Winston 68-R countered jar heads from the Corps would. Death blocked their path and proposed a game of chess for the life and soul of Egon. Egon accepted but he was blocked from pulling out a chair. Death explained he chose Eduardo to play against him. A vat burst open and beer spilled all over the team in the brewery. Alan noticed it was warm. Winston 68-R had a feeling why and pointed out the Fire Goblins standing atop a Moose Ghost. Egon explained to Winston the Fire Goblins were trapped when he went on a vacation but suddenly clutched his chest in pain. Abby ran over and checked Egon while Winston 68-R provided cover. She confirmed his pulse was still strong and nothing was visibly wrong. Abby had enough after she almost got hit by some flames and blew up the Moose Ghost with a Proton Grenade. She pointed out it was expendable. Alan and Winston 68-R wrangled the Fire Goblins, who cried foul and asked for a do-over. Winston threw out a Trap-Gate and captured them then told everyone Egon was unconscious but still alive and it was time to head outside and keep him that way. Egon came to as Eduardo defeated Death but Abby trapped it. Egon blasted the Trap-Gate apart before it transported Death into the Containment Unit and explained trapping Death was going to create a spectral bottleneck and influence a massive P.K.E. surge. Unable to trap him or disperse him, Winston 68-R and Winston saw only one choice. They opened fire and wrangled Death to keep him immobile while Egon opened another portal. Egon warned them they would have a fraction of a second to escape Death once they released him. Winston joked it was a good thing they kept in shape. After all the others went through, Egon called out to them. Winston noticed his counterpart was running away faster. Winston 68-R retorted he was in better shape. He was glad they made it but soon realized they weren't back in New York City. Winston confirmed it was worse. Tiamat gathered them at the Collectors' Limbo. Winston 68-R took one look at her and got concerned. Winston informed him she took a piece of his life away during their last encounter. Rather than serve her, they fought back. Tiamat was stripped of her P.K.E. and trapped. The Ghostbusters were called to Pumpernickel Kindergarten after a Big Baby Ghost manifested. It seemed to continuously cry ectoplasm tears from its four eyes. It held Peter upside down. He declared baby ghosts were the worst. Winston thought he said animal ghosts were then recalled it was pirate ghosts then witch ghosts. Egon reminded him of the ghost of Peter's high school principal. Peter got tossed. Peter clarified he didn't like ghosts. The Proton Packs malfunctioned when they tried to fire them. Egon concluded the ectoplasm got into the LaMarche Boards so the pack couldn't discharge properly. The ghost slammed its fists on the ground. Before they could regroup, another company named Spooks Away arrived and caught the ghost. That continued for the week. Things got worse when Saul Pendleton, leader of Spooks Away, kidnapped Slimer after being insulted and slimed for trying to recruit Ray. Ray joined them to spy on them and learned Spooks Away was using a Prediction Engine to see into the future and poach their jobs before they could show up. Winston pointed out they were stealing equipment before Egon invented them. Ray sabotaged the engine but ended up creating a Class 99 Mega-Entity. Peter lured Slimer out with jelly doughnuts then the rest of the entities broke free. Personality Winston is still the straight man that continued from the movies but is more comical than his movie counterpart. He can explain Ray, Peter, and Egon's scientific explanations into common man's terms, also he can often come up with the common man's plan that is too simple for the others to realize, because of their scientific background. He is also a very good shot with the proton pack, so good he is the only Ghostbuster who used a scope in episode "Take Two" on a case. Relationship to Others Peter Venkman Peter Venkman and Winston usually fall back and hang out on the sidelines when Egon and Ray get into more of the technical speak of equipment and the paranormal. Being that in many cases Peter was the only one other than Winston with any street smarts, they worked better. In, "Look Homeward, Ray" Peter bet Winston that Ray would return to the Pallo Mansion. Egon Spengler Winston will generally defer to Egon Spengler for solutions to capturing more difficult ghosts, and provides support when enacting plans. Ray and Winston normally breaks down Egon's complex technical jargon into more "Everyman" terms for the rest of the team. Ray Stantz Winston and Ray Stantz share a lot of common interests. They both love the Ecto-1, game shows, and both tend to show compassion in a given situation. While Ray sometimes comes off being a bit too much like a kid, Winston usually doesn't mind.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- The Boogieman Cometh (1986) (DVD ts. 14:14-14:16). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "He's just getting into the role." Janine Melnitz Usually of the four ghostbusters, Winston was the most apologetic when something goes wrong."Deadcon 1" Slimer Winston was protective of Slimer during most of the episodes much like Egon and Ray. Winston also understood Slimer's feelings pretty good most of the time. During Winston's surprise birthday when Slimer ate the complete cake, Winston semi defends him.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Slimer, Come Home (1986) (DVD ts. 6:30-6:32). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "No, it's okay. I'm on a diet, anyway." Edward Zeddemore Edward is the father of Winson. A rift formed between them after Winston became a Ghostbuster because Edward thought the Ghostbusters were frauds and he didn't believe in ghosts. After the incident with the Collector, Edward saw them in action for himself and repaired his relationship with Winston. Louis Tully Eduardo Rivera Roland Jackson Garrett Miller Kylie Griffin While Winston and Kylie's direct interactions were minimal at best, both share the same role as the voice of pragmatism and common sense for their teams. Trivia *Ernie Hudson auditioned for the role. A.V. Club Interview 6/13/12 *A chair in Wat's house trap reminded Winston of one his grandmother had.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood (1986) (DVD ts. 5:25-5:27). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "My grandmother had a chair just like this." *During a surprise birthday party, it is revealed Winston's favorite flavor of cake is Blueberry Fudge.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Slimer, Come Home (1986) (DVD ts. 5:57-6:01). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "Look Winston, Blueberry Fudge Cake. Your favorite." *Winston is shown to be an expert shot with a Particle Thrower, he used a one with a scope attached in the pursuit of the Winged Bullfrog ghost before the team took a jet to Hollywood and consult on the making of a movie about them. *Winston was always advised by his father to learn by doing.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" (1986) (DVD ts. 04:43-04:46). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Like my dad always said, we learn by doing." *Winston always wanted to swing around like Tarzan and got the chance to against Captain Jack Higgins.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Sea Fright" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:23-18:28). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I always wanted to do this. Aaaaaah Aaaaaaaah AaAaAa aaaaaaaah!" *Before becoming a Ghostbuster, Winston didn't believe in the paranormal.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Cry Uncle" (1987) (DVD ts. 07:18-07:22). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Dr. Spengler, I didn't believe in all this ghost stuff either until I saw it." *Winston loyally supports the rather unsuccessful Jaguars baseball team.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Night Game" (1987) (DVD ts. 02:51-02:53). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "The Jaguars!"Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Night Game" (1987) (DVD ts. 02:56-03:03). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Your loyalty is admirable, Winston. And I'm sure someday, some distant far away day, the Jags will actually win again." *The license plate of Winston's car is "BIG-042"Winston's Car (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Night Game" (1987) (DVD ts. 06:54). Time Life Entertainment. License plate reads: "BIG-042" *Winston always wanted to play Major League Baseball.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Night Game" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:51-10:52). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I always wanted to play in the Majors." *Winston grew up watching Walt Fleischman cartoons.Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional?" (1987) (DVD ts. 04:12-04:15). Time Life Entertainment. *"Boo-Dunit" revealed Winston's interest in the mystery genre. It comes into play again in "Elementary My Dear Winston"Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Elementary My Dear Winston" (1989) (DVD ts. 13:09-13:18). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Look, Winston, I know you read a lot of detective mysteries and sure they did call that Class Six spook Moriarty which was the name of Sherlock Holmes' archenemy..." *Winston admitted he could never pull off a bluff.Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Don't Forget the Motor City" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:20-13:22). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I never could pull a bluff." *Winston sometimes regrets answering the ad the Ghostbusters placed during the events of the first film.Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:20-17:23). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Sometimes I really regret answering that ad you guys ran." *According to the call sheets for "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost?", "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" and "The Ghostbusters in Paris", Maurice LaMarche filled in for Arsenio Hall as the voice of Winston.Marsha Goodman (1987). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost?" (1987).Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" (1986).Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "The Ghostbusters in Paris" (1986). *Winston is afraid of needles.Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Lost and Foundry " (1987) (DVD ts. 16:06-16:07). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Yeah and I'm afraid of needles." *Winston used to be a construction worker.Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Ghostbusters in Paris" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:00-10:02). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I'll do it. I used to be a construction worker." *Winston played basketball during his childhood.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" (1987) (DVD ts. 9:00-9:01). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I played basketball." *Charles Foster Hearse's red sled reminded Winston of one he had when he was a child.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:01-17:03). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I used to have a sled like this when I was a kid." *Winston is revealed to be the reincarnation of Shimabuku, the leader of the Ibandi tribe of Tangalla.Dahlia (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Moaning Stones" (1987) (DVD ts. 04:40-04:45). Time Life Entertainment. Dahlia says: "I don't think. I know! You are the reincarnation of Shimabuku!" *Winston revealed that as a child, he listened to his grandmother's stories from Africa and Puerto Rico about voodoo but never believed in it.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Moaning Stones" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:20-05:26). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Well, my grandmother used to tell me stories from Africa and Puerto Rico about voodoo and sectarian but I never believed this stuff." *Ray and Winston both like game shows."The Devil to Pay" *Winston mentions some of his cousins live in Bismarck.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Devil to Pay" (1987) (DVD ts. 2:19-2:21). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "It's Bismarck! I got some cousins there." *Winston's hobbies are music and Biblical studies.Dyb Devlin (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Devil to Pay" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:00-11:04). Time Life Entertainment. Dyb says: "Winston Zeddemore is an evil spirit controller from New York. His hobbies include music and Biblical Studies." *Winston confesses to taking $20 out of petty cash for his girlfriend.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Devil to Pay" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:22-18:28). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Okay...uh...ah...I took $20 out of petty cash to buy a birthday present for my girlfriend and I didn't tell anyone." *Winston found chocolate mousse unappetizing when it was served by the Macabre Family in "Loathe Thy Neighbor." *Winston, like the other Ghostbusters, is recognized by ghosts (much like Boogieman knew Egon's) already know them by name, such as in "The Old College Spirit" and "Copycat." *Until he gave it to The Collector, Winston wore one half of The Key on a simple necklace. It was a centuries old family heirloom.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Brooklyn Triangle" (1988) (DVD ts. 19:24-19:26). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Been in my family for centuries." *Winston was once tricked into filming a Fizz Up commercial.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Jailbusters" (1989) (DVD ts. 03:04-03:09). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Yeah, I gotta be onset in 10 minutes. We start shooting the Fizz Up commercial today." *During the Al Capone TV special, Winston wanted to say "Hi" to his mother in New Jersey.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" (1989) (DVD ts. 04:19-04:21). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Can I say 'hi' to my mom in New Jersey?" *Winston once played a horn rather badly and noted it's been awhile.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Surely You Joust" (1989) (DVD ts. 09:09-09:11). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Man, it's been a long time!" *In the first draft of the "Slimer Streak" script, it was revealed Ed Zeddemore and Winston put together a train set during Winston's childhood. Winston's first and best train set was sent to the Firehouse in the episode.Dennys McCoy & Pamela Hickey (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Four Disc Five, "Slimer Streak" First Draft Script (6/20/1989) p. 2. CPT Holdings, Inc. "Winston says "Me and Dad put this together when I was a kid. It was my first and best train set." *When Winston was a child, his aunt once took him to the original Penn Station.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer Streak" (1989) (DVD ts. 14:52-14:55). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "My aunt brought me here when I was a kid." *Winston used to be very skilled at playing pinball games.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer Streak" (1989) (DVD ts. 22:29-22:30). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I used to shred at pinball." *When he was 12 years old, Winston wanted a horse but his mom told him he couldn't because they lived in an apartment.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 14:47-14:52). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "And to think when I was 12, my mom told me I couldn't have a horse because we lived in an apartment." *Winston always wanted to go up into space since he was a child.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Spacebusters" (1990) (DVD ts. 04:38-04:40). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I wanted to go into space since I was a kid." *Winston gets sea sick over rough waters.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Very Beast Friends" (1990) (DVD ts. 03:47-03:51). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Yeah, well, there's something about sailing that brings up the lunch in this man." *Winston once served in the military but doesn't recall boot camp too fondly.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostworld" (1990) (DVD ts. 11:22-11:23). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Yeah, boot camp." *Winston has some fluency in Spanish, he translates the warning on the map of the Temple of Quetzalcoatl.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" (1991) (DVD ts. 03:40-03:45). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Aqui Hay Demonios. Here there be demons, Jim." *Winston appears on the RI cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #8. *On the subscription cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16, Winston makes a non-canon cameo. *On page 12 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, Winston is wearing a two tone striped T-shirt commonly worn by animated Winston on The Real Ghostbusters. *On page 27 of Ghostbusters Annual 2018, in panel 2, Winston's mechanic suit is once again visually based on his animated counterpart's uniform. *Winston appears on Cover A of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1. *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2, Winston's file photo is from the first Intro sequence when the alarm sounds. *Winston appears in the lower left side of Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6. *Winston appears in Cover RI of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6. *On Cover A of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7, Winston is featured. *Winston appears on all 3 covers of 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters. *On page 11 of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters, Winston is in his pajamas from "Troll Bridge". Appearances Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *In all episodes except Trading Faces and Kitty-Cornered. Slimer! *Cruisin' for a Bruisin' (cameo) *Nothing to Sneeze At *Quickslimer Messenger Service *Sticky Fingers *Don't Tease the Sleaze *Room at the Top *Slimer's Silly Symphony *The Dirty Half-Dozen Extreme Ghostbusters *Back in the Saddle, Part 1 *Back in the Saddle, Part 2 Secondary Canon NOW Comics Real Ghostbusters Starring in Ghostbusters II *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 **Deleted pages for Part 3 The Real Ghostbusters Magazine *Summer 1989 *Fall 1989 *Winter 1990 *Spring 1990 *Summer 1990 *Fall 1990 *Winter 1991 IDW Comics *Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #1 **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #8 *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 **Answering The Call *Ghostbusters Annual 2018 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 **Issue #5 **Issue #6 **Issue #7 **Issue #8 *35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters Notes References Gallery Collages WinstoninNightGameepisodeCollage.png|At Jaguars game in "Night Game" WinstoninNightGameepisodeCollage3.png|Bustin' solo in "Night Game" WinstoninNightGameepisodeCollage4.png|Team Good in "Night Game" WinstoninNightGameepisodeCollage5.png|Team Good in "Night Game" WinstoninSpacebustersepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Spacebusters" WinstoninStayToonedepisodeCollage.png|Transformed into cartoon in "Stay Tooned" Primary Canon 000-02.png|Winston in the Real Ghostbusters Pilot Winstonanimated.png RealGhostbustersOriginalUniforms02.jpg|After defeating Gozer WinstonZeddemoreAnimated02.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated04.jpg ParticleThrowerAnimatedWithScope03.jpg|Winston in "Take Two" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated107.jpg|As seen in "Take Two" MrSandmanDreamMeADream20.jpg|Winston in "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" 017-12.png|Winston in "Sea Fright" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated07.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated09.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated21.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated27.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated31.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated35.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated54.jpg RayAndWinstonLiveFromAlCaponesTomb.jpg|As seen in "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated86.jpg|As seen in "Revenge of the Ghostmaster" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated90.jpg|As seen in "Spacebusters" TheMagnificentFive13.jpg|As seen in "The Magnificent Five" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated105.jpg|As seen in "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated03.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated10.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated16.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated61.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated62.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated06.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated32.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated65.jpg|As seen in "Baby Spookums" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated66.jpg|As seen in "The Bogeyman Is Back" EgonAndWinstonAnimatedFutureTense.jpg|Yellow robe in "Future Tense" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated88.jpg|As seen in "Mean Green Teen Machine" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated91.jpg|As seen in "Spacebusters" WinstonAndRayMyLeftFang.jpg|As seen in "My Left Fang" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated100.jpg|As seen in "My Left Fang" RayAndWinstonTreasureOfSierraTamale.jpg|As seen in "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated05.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated15.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated17.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated63.jpg|As seen in "Dairy Farm" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated64.jpg|As seen in "Dairy Farm" RealGhostbustersTakeTwoTuxedos01.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated40.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated22.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated23.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated24.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated25.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated37.jpg|As seen in "Bustman's Holiday" PeterVenkmanAnimated48.jpg|As seen in "Egon on the Rampage" 049-09.png|As seen in "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated49.jpg|As seen in "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated84.jpg|As seen in "Til Death Do Us Part" 20000LeaguesUnderTheStreet03.jpg|As seen in "20,000 Leagues Under the Street" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated106.jpg|As seen in "20,000 Leagues Under the Street" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated26.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated33.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated36.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated41.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated42.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated50.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated51.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated55.jpg|As seen in "Rollerghoster" RealGhostbustersTrollBridgeCivies02.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated28.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated29.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated70.jpg|As seen in "Poultrygeist" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated71.jpg|As seen in "Poultrygeist" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated78.jpg|In white shirt and jeans in "Jailbusters" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated30.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated11.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated12.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated52.jpg|As seen in "Cold Cash and Hot Water" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated53.jpg WinstonEgonColdCashHotWater.jpg WinstonEgonRayColdCash.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated13.jpg 013-10.png RealGhostbustersTimeSlipCivilWar.jpg RealGhostbustersTimeSlipCivilWar02.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated18.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated19.jpg RealGhostbustersTimeSlip1960s.jpg RealGhostbustersTimeSlip1970s.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated20.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated34.jpg|As seen in "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated38.jpg|As seen in "Bustman's Holiday" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated39.jpg WinstonZeddemoreAnimated56.jpg|Ancestor seen in "Moaning Stones" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated57.jpg|Ancestor seen in "Moaning Stones" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated58.jpg|Ancestor seen in "Moaning Stones" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated59.jpg|Ancestor seen in "Moaning Stones" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated60.jpg|Ancestor seen in "Moaning Stones" Shimabuku.jpg|As Shimabuku in "Moaning Stones" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated67.jpg|Halloween costume seen in "Halloween II 1/2" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated68.jpg|In camping gear in "Camping it Up" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated69.jpg|In camping gear in "Camping it Up" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated72.jpg|In discarded trench coat seen in "Follow That Hearse" SomethingsGoingAround13.jpg|As seen in "Something's Going Around" SomethingsGoingAround31.jpg|As seen in "Something's Going Around" SomethingsGoingAround33.jpg|As seen in "Something's Going Around" SomethingsGoingAround15.jpg|As seen in "Something's Going Around" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated74.jpg|In clothing provided by Sherlock in "Elementary My Dear Winston" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated75.jpg|In clothing provided by Sherlock in "Elementary My Dear Winston" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated76.jpg|In clothing provided by Sherlock in "Elementary My Dear Winston" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated77.jpg|P.E. teacher disguise in "If I Were a Witch Man" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated79.jpg|In prison suit in "Jailbusters" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated80.jpg|Gangster outfit in "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated81.jpg|Fishing gear in "Transcendental Tourists" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated82.jpg|Cowboy gear in "Transcendental Tourists" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated83.jpg|Dressed as knight in "Surely You Joust" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated85.jpg|As seen in "It's About Time" ItsAboutTime19.jpg|Posing as fireman in "It's About Time" SlimerStreak07.jpg|Dressed by The Player in "Slimer Streak" PeterWinstonRussianAbout01.jpg|As seen in "Russian About" PeterEgonWinstonYouCantTeach01.jpg|As seen in "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" PeterWinstonYouCantTeach02.jpg|As seen in "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated87.jpg|Construction Worker Disguise in "Mean Green Teen Machine" WinstonEgonMeanGreenTeenMachine01.jpg|Construction Worker Disguise in "Mean Green Teen Machine" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated89.jpg|As starship captain in "Mean Green Teen Machine" Spacebusters07.jpg|In International Space Project uniform WinstonZeddemoreAnimated92.jpg|Disguise in "Guess What's Coming to Dinner" PeterWinstonGuessWhatsComingToDinner01.jpg|Disguise in "Guess What's Coming to Dinner" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated93.jpg|As seen in "Very Beast Friends" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated94.jpg|As seen in " Very Beast Friends" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated95.jpg|As seen in " Very Beast Friends" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated96.jpg|As seen in "Ghostworld" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated97.jpg|As seen in "Afterlife in the Fast Lane" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated98.jpg|As seen in "The Slob" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated99.jpg|As seen in "Busters in Toyland" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated101.jpg|As seen in "Stay Tooned" WinstonZeddemoreAnimatedToon.jpg|As seen in "Stay Tooned" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated102.jpg|As seen in "Stay Tooned" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated103.jpg|Spittoon outfit in "The Magnificent Five" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated104.jpg|As seen in "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" PeterAndWinstonNotNowSlimer.jpg|As seen in "Not Now, Slimer!" WinstonSlimer.png|Winston in Slimer! WinstonZeddemoreAnimatedEGB02.jpg|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" EGBWinston.jpg|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" WinstonZeddemoreAnimatedEGB03.jpg|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" WinstonZeddemoreAnimatedEGB04.jpg|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" Secondary Canon NOW Comics images provided by Ectocontainment (Fan Site) and NOW Comics Deleted pages images provided by Alex Newborn (Original Source: James Van Hise). RGBsiGB2pt1RayWinstonsc01.png|Winston Zeddemore as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 1. RGBsiGB2pt2Ghostbusterssc01.png|Winston Zeddemore as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 2. RGBsiGB2pt2Ghostbusterssc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt2Ghostbusterssc03.png| RGBsiGB2pt2Ghostbusterssc04.png| RGBsiGB2pt2PeterWinstonMoodSlimeAnimatedToastersc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2Ghostbusterssc05.png| RGBsiGB2pt2GhostbustersJanoszVigosc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2Ghostbusterssc06.png| RGBsiGB2pt2Ghostbusterssc07.png| RGBsiGB2pt2GhostbustersDanasc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2WinstonEgonRaysc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2MoodSlimeWinstonsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3Winstonsc01.png|Winston Zeddemore as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 3. RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersDanasc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3Ghostbusterssc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3Ghostbusterssc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersShermanLouissc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3Winstonsc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersLibertysc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersLibertysc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersDanaJanoszVigoOscarsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersVigosc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersDanaVigoOscarsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3DeletedGhostbustersDanaJanoszOscarsc01.png|Winston Zeddemore as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 3 (Deleted Pages). RGBsiGB2pt3DeletedGhostbustersJackHardemeyerLibertysc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3DeletedGhostbustersDanaOscarsc01.png| WinstonZeddemoreAnimatedMarsAttacks01.jpg|As seen in Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters WinstonZeddemoreAnimatedInTheBox.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 WinstonZeddemoreAnimatedVol2Issue8.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #8 Cover RI WinstonZeddemoreAnimatedIDWV2Issue16SubCover.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16 Sub Cover WinstonZeddemoreAnimatedGetReal01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 WinstonZeddemoreAnimatedGetReal02.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #1 WinstonZeddemoreAnimatedGetReal03.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #1 WinstonZeddemoreAnimatedGetReal04.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #1 WinstonZeddemoreAnimatedGetReal05.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #1 WinstonZeddemoreAnimatedGetReal06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2 WinstonZeddemoreAnimatedGetRealIssue4RegularCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #4 Regular Cover WinstonZeddemoreAnimatedGetReal07.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #4 WinstonZeddemoreAnimatedGetReal08.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #4 CrossingOverVirtualTradingCardNo3WinstonZeddemoreRGB.jpg|Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #3 2/27/18 KylieBridgetRonWinRGBIDWCrossingOverIssue1CoverA.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 Cover A RealGhostbustersCrossingOver01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 WinstonZeddemoreRGBIDW09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 CrossingOverIssue6CoverB03.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 Cover B WinstonZeddemoreRGBIDWCrossingOver10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 WinstonZeddemoreRGBIDWCrossingOver11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 DaniWinstonRGBErinIDWCrossingOverIssue7CoverA.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7 Cover A WinstonZeddemoreAnimatedIDWCrossingOver12.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7 WinstonZeddemoreAnimatedIDWCrossingOver13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7 WinstonZeddemoreAnimatedIDWCrossingOver14.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 WinstonZeddemoreAnimatedIDWCrossingOver15.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 WinstonZeddemoreAnimatedIDW35thRGBRegularCover.jpg|As seen on 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters Regular Cover WinstonZeddemoreAnimatedIDW35thRGB01.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters WinstonZeddemoreAnimatedIDW35thRGB02.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters WinstonZeddemoreAnimatedIDW35thRGB03.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters Non Canon WinstonColorPMS.png|PSM (Pantone Matching System) color chart Category:Major character Category:RGB Characters Category:EGB Characters Category:IDW Characters Category:RGB NOW Comics Characters Category:RGB Magazine Characters Category:S! Characters